charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kellman
Kellman was the demonic leader of the Demonic Academy, a brutal training program that destroyed the humanity of mortals and turns them into demons. As leader of the Academy, Kellman worked directly under orders of the Source of All Evil and answered only to him. Like his students, Kellman was once a mortal himself. History Kellman himself was once human before going through the demonic training program. After becoming a demon, he completed several deeds that impressed the Source. This earned him eight chevrons, two more than the required six to become a full demon. Despite his demonic status, however, Kellman still possessed a human soul, which was repressed as a result of the training program. Posing as a sports agent, he signed up several troubled athletes, offering them assistance and guidance when they were in financial trouble. He then rooked them into a classic Faustian Deal to force them into the academy. Before the recruits graduate, they would have to kill an innocent to seal the demonic conversion. Once they earned their sixth chevron, they would become fully demonic. thumb|left|Kellman with his recruits. One of Kellman's prized recruits was former star college receiver Tom Peters, a former boyfriend of Prue Halliwell. Kellman posed as his business manager and kept him in hiding for six years while he underwent his training. However, just as Tom was trying to earn his sixth chevron by killing an innocent, Prue and her sisters intervened. Prue was able to stir up enough of Tom's humanity that Kellman decided to give Tom a "refresher course" in the wrestling ring. The Charmed Ones, however, offered to trade their lives for Tom's freedom. Kellman agreed to the deal but then betrayed them. While Prue and Phoebe fought two of his strongest demonic wrestlers, he nearly killed Piper with a conjured metal ball and decided to have Tom kill his own mother. However, the Charmed Ones were able to lure them both to the manor with help from Darryl and broke Kellman's hold on Tom, who then turned on Kellman and killed him with his own weapon. When he died, several lost souls, attracted by the Phoebe's spell, swirled around him and claimed him as one of their own. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Technopathy:' The ability to manipulate technology with the power of the mind. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to make others see things that aren't actually there. Kellman used this ability to hide the doors to an elevator. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize imaginary objects and beings at will. Kellman could create bladed metal balls, though it is unknown if he could conjure other objects. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. Kellman used this control the metal balls he conjured. It is possible Kellman only had telekinetic control over conjured his weapons. *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to have one of the five senses heightened. Kellman was able to smell humanity on Tom Peters after his encounter with Prue. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical attacks. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. Kellman was immune to Piper's Molecular Immobilization. Notes and Trivia * Ron Perlman also plays the demonic Hellboy in the famous Hellboy movie series. While Kellman was born human and became a demon, Hellboy was born a demon but raised by humans. Appearances Kellman appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Pages needing attention